Cameron Barker
Cameron Barker, (b. 15th September 1993), was the son of Louisa and Nick Barker. He had no siblings. Nick was abusive to his wife and son, often landing them both in the hospital. This makes him determined to become a doctor so he can help people like his mother. Cameron studied medicine at a London based University before completing his Foundation years at The Royal London Hospital. For a long time, he lived with his best friends, Aurora Stone and Tallulah Conway before they both married. Biography Early Life Cameron was born on the 15th September 1993 to Louisa and Nick Barker. Nick was abusive towards his wife and son, often landing them both in the hospital. This inspired Cameron to become a doctor, wanting to help people like his mother. University When he finished school at eighteen, He took a year out to support his mother and to save money for his extensive training. In 2012, Cameron began university but it wasn't until his second or third year there that he met Aurora Stone and Tallulah Conway when he moved into the apartment they were sharing. He kept his distance to begin with, not being one to open up and share but they soon developed an almost family like bond, with Cameron filling the role of Big Brother to the two younger girls. Cameron doesn't have relationships, choosing to just have sex instead. He is worried that he will end up in a relationship like the one his parents had. In 2014, he has a short fling with Grace Dolton but begins to develop feelings for her so he cuts it off. Foundation Years In 2017, he completed his Medical Degree and went on to do his Postgraduate training at The Royal London Hospital. After his F1 and F2, in 2019 he went on to specialise. In the December of 2018, Grace Dolton moves into the apartment, taking Tallulah's old room. His friends consider him a bit of a "Manwhore". Grace is the only girl he's ever considered trying for "more" with but he'd chickened out. Although he regrets it, he's unwilling to change his decision, even though she's recently become his flat mate. Physical Description Cameron is toned, with strong muscles.Broken Rules, Chapter One His hair is a dark brown and cropped short. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder. His smile is blinding. He has practically perfect bone structure and the most amazingly blue eyes. Personality & Traits Cameron keeps people at a distance but if he cares for you, he cares deeply. He works hard and plays hard too. He is very flirtatious and is a bit of a "Manwhore".Broken Rules, Chapter Five He doesn't like sharing his feelings or talking about his family. Cameron is very unjudgemental, although he can be a bit patronising at times. Relationships His Girlfriend When Grace Dolton moves into the apartment, he finds it impossible to stay away from her. The decide to try at a relationship. His Parents Cameron doesn't have a relationship with his father. He is very protective and loving towards his mother. Louisa Barker was a very shy, retiring sort of person. His Friends Aurora Stone and Tallulah Conway He is very protective of his best friends,Broken Rules, Chapter Two seeing them more as little sisters than friends. Even with them he never talks about his family. He calls Aurora his little school teacher, Theodore Pollard When Aurora moves out of the apartment, Theo takes her place and the two guys become best buds. They act as each other's wingmen on nights out and they can understand each other. Women Before dating Grace Dolton, Cameron slept with a lot of women including Zara Harris and Lara O'Donnell. Appearances The Rules Series Broken Rules Cameron lives with Aurora Stone, the main protagonist. He meets a girl called Zara Harris on a night out with Aurora and Tallulah. They sleep together for several weeks. The History Series Makes occasional appearances. The Intimacy Series Cameron is the first person Tallulah Conway opens up to about her rape. Cameron has several one-night-stands with various women, including Lara O'Donnell. When Grace Dolton comes to live with him and Theo, he finds it difficult to put his feelings aside. He still loves her. They end up entering into a relationship. References Category:Characters Category:The Barker Family Category:The Royal London Hospital Category:Hanleigh's London